devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 10
is the fourth chapter of the second volume and the overall tenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary As the alert is going out for all human personnel to dispatch to the plaza in Ikebukuro to apprehend the devils running wild, Anzai spots Tsukasa and the devil who fed him blood, Hans Lee on the news report. Since he can't dispatch, he decides to go after Hans instead and find out who he is and why he's with Tsukasa. Hans Lee tries to get Tsukasa to a safe place so he can take care of the devil who attacked the weather reporter. She is still in shock from what she saw. Hans assures her he'll be back soon. Tsukasa tries to understand what happened and the pieces slowly fall into place that this attack and its effects were intentional. A devil appears near her and goes to attack a child hiding beside her. Meanwhile, Hans knocks out the devil cameraman with a swift punch and he calls for an ambulance. Zero Four approaches him with a shoulder-mounted camera and he pressures Hans to kill the devil. Hans refuses and tells him to stop filming, but Zero Four doesn't let up. Tsukasa protects the child and her hand is scratched by the devil. Now that he's tasted her blood, he switches targets. Anzai bounds from building to building as fast as he possibly can. Kikuhara is heard over the police radio taking charge over the operation. He issues orders to get the situation under control. Him and other officers are still minutes away from arriving on the scene. Sawazaki is concerned that Anzai is in no condition to be pushing himself so hard. Anzai doesn't want to face Tsukasa even though he misses her. He thinks it's better to pull himself away from her. When he finally arrives he sees Hans Lee dealing with Zero Four, but not Tsukasa. He glances over and sees two people looking down from the roof of a building, Eleven and Zero Two. Then, he sees Tsukasa climbing the escalator of the same building as she's pursued by the out-of-control devil. Anzai springs into action, grabs a metal pipe he finds, and smashes through the window to save her. He takes her in his arms and leaps to a safer area on a flight of stairs. Without saying anything to her, he calls Sawazaki and asks him to guard her, but he has his hands full. Instead, Anzai gives her a few tranquilizers to protect herself. Tsukasa is reluctant about using them. In the middle of their disagreement, Anzai sees the blood oozing from her hand from when the devil attacked her. With the gas mask on he is able to control himself for the most part, but his eyes start to transform and he turns to leave. Tsukasa begs him to stay. He tells her he'll stay if she tranqs him. She does as she's told and Anzai slumps down on the floor from the sedative. As he's recovering from the shot, they have a few minutes to themselves. Tsukasa kisses him on the cheek, then apologizes. Anzai takes off the mouth part of the mask and asks her to do it again. They don't get the chance because of sudden gunshots. A police officer has shot and killed one of the transformed audience members. Eleven congratulates Zero Two on how well the plan is going. Zero Two pulls out his police badge and reports in as officer Kikuhara over the police radio. Chapter Notes * Anzai heads out to Ikebukuro to get to find out who Hans Lee is and to keep Tsukasa safe. * All other human officers head to Ikebukuro to apprehend the out-of-control devils. * Hans knocks out the devil cameraman and is confronted by Zero Four. * Tsukasa is pursued by another devil and she flees up a building. * Anzai rescues her just in time. * Tsukasa tranqs Anzai so he doesn't transform from seeing her blood and they share a kiss. * Plan B has been successful for the CCC. Devils and humans both are attacking and killing each other. * Zero Two is revealed to be Kirio Kikuhara of A Squad. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Hans Lee * Tsukasa Taira * Toshiro Sakaki * Ryuusei Yanagi * Takashi Sawazaki * Zero Four * Kirio Kikuhara * Eleven Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters